


Grand Theft Capra

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [250]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is an unknown man and a goat in Clint's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Capra

“Hello.”

“Good Morning.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at the man that sat on his living room couch. The man stared back at him like Clint was the one in someone else’s apartment. Clint’s eyes flicked to the side of the couch where a goat wearing a poncho looked at him like it was going to die of absolute boredom. It was a little insulting. 

Clint sighed. At 4 am, It was simultaneously too late and too early for this shit.

“Do you want some coffee?” Clint asked the stranger, heading to his kitchen anyway.

“Yes, please.” The stranger gave him a nod and stood up to follow him. 

Silently, Clint turned his coffee maker on before turning to the man sitting now in front of the breakfast counter. Clint observed the man, he didn’t look like a thief. He didn’t look like he was part of a mob either. Actually, he looked more like an office worker than anything, which meant Clint should probably be more careful.

“What’s with the goat?” Clint asked instead. It was highly likely that once the man introduced himself, he’s going to try and kill Clint.

“His name is Timothy.” The man told him seriously.

“Okay, what’s with Timothy?”

“He didn’t want to stay outside.” The man shrugged. “It’s cold out, even with his poncho.”

“Of course.” Clint nodded his understanding. “How silly of me. How did Timothy get all the way up here then?” This was probably the weirdest conversation Clint has had this week.

“Timothy likes heights. He doesn’t mind climbing stairs.” The man explained.

Before could ask any more questions, the coffee maker beeped. Clint turned again and took two mugs from the cupboard and poured himself and the man a mug of coffee. He went over to the breakfast counter and placed the mug in front of the man, taking the seat across from him.

“Thank you.” The man said and Clint shrugged. 

“So, are you going to tell me who you are and what you’re doing in my apartment or am I going to have to guess?” Clint asked, not even glancing up at the man.

“This used to be my apartment.” The man said, “Well, mine and my ex. I was pretty drunk last night and I guess I went here instead of home.”

“How did-”

“I had a spare key. I’m surprised it still worked actually.“

Right. Clint should really change the locks.

“I should probably go. Before you actually wake up and call the cops on me.” The man told him, 

“Don’t worry about it. Mi casa e su casa. Or you know, however that saying goes.” Clint shrugged, drinking from his cup. “Besides, you technically called dibs on this place.”

The man snorted, but the smile on his face made Clint smile as well, so it was probably worth it. “That makes no sense.”

“Meh, I make no sense until after my third cup. You want another?” Clint gestured to the man’s almost empty cup. Huh, when did he drink it all?

“Yes, thank you.” Clint waved it off and grabbed the cup. “I’m Phil by the way.” 

“Cool. I’m Clint.” Clint filled both their cups and handed Phil his. “So, hangover?”

Phil cringed. “A little.”

“Bullshit. You were drunk enough to drive all the way to your old apartment at the ass crack of dawn and ended up sleeping on the couch with a goat - which I’m actually really curious about - and you’re telling me you’re not suffering from a massive hangover? Forgive me if I’m skeptical.”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t really get hangovers.”

“Of course you don’t.” Clint rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

Phil grinned back at him. They drank coffee in relative silence until Phil moved away from the counter. “Well, I should really get going. I still have work in 3 hours and I still have to figure out where I actually got that goat.”

“You mean Timothy doesn’t belong to you?” Clint asked, mock scandalized. “Shocker.”

“Okay, asshole. I’m leaving now.” Phil said, still grinning. Clint followed him to the door with Timothy in tow. “And you should really change your locks.”

“I would,” Clint started. “But if I do that then how will cute drunk men get in to their old apartment to leech coffee from me?” It was a terrible attempt at flirting, but he couldn’t exactly take it back now.

Phil, probably against his better judgement, laughed. “Fair point. I’ll see you next time then, Clint.” 

“See you around, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121917698086/im-sorry-for-skipping-the-other-two-tonight-im)
> 
> Btw, if there is a strange man in your house, do not engage. Even if they do have a goat.


End file.
